What hides inside the rabbit hole
by onlyadreamer004
Summary: Alice relives what she thought once was a dream.
1. down the rabbit hole -again-

**_well, I'm new to the world of fanfiction and this my first time writing so please don't blame for mistakes and if you spot a grammar mistake be kind and tell me!_**

**_I decided to write this fan fiction because I always thought that Alice story is more deep and make sense shaking all nonsense it has and I was depressed that she isn't a Disney princesses and Sora who is most likely a Prince material, but Disney say: 'if it a fairy tale yes, if it a novel or a game no!'_**

* * *

**_well, each one can express himself in the way he wants._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the works that appear in the story, it is a mere fan fiction._**

**_The first time this happened I thought it was a dream, but this time I really don't know what to think._**

**_"Alice, are you ready yet?" my sister voice echoed into my ears as I was brushing my hair._**

**_"just a moment." a replied as I stood up and adjusted my dress._**

**_"you took some time there, is the dress tight?" my sister asked with a worried face._**

**_"Not at all, it's just I had some memories with that dress." I replied with a slight blush of embarrassment._**

**_"well, The blue dress costed much from my father wallet so I understand you." my sister giggled a bit._**

**_-believe it or not, the blue dress my father bought me last month I dreamed about it when I was 6 or 7._**

**_"at any rate, shall we go now!" My sister unlike the other days she was dressed in her best dress the "white corona" only three were ever made, well I don't blame her it's her birthday party, after all._**

**_-I heard noise and laughter from downstairs as we walked toward the crowd that begin to stare at us, awkwardly, I felt stressed but my sister expression didn't change at all._**

**_"happy birthday, Lorina." the sentence was repeated almost a hundred time before we reached our father who was setting with some gentleman around him._**

**_"ah, Lorina, Alice, you are here..." my father smiled and stood and hugged us._**

**_"Oh my white fur and whiskers, I'm Late..." a vague sound echoed into my ears._**

**_"Alice is something wrong, you are staring at that man shoe deeply?" it seems I spaced out and by mistake kept looking at a man shoes._**

**_"nothing at all, if you don't mind I will walk around the party for a bit," I asked my father who nodded in agreement._**

**_"Late, Late, I'm supposed to be there and I'm here." I stood near the window when I heard the voice again, it was coming from the garden._**

**_*I walked with heavy steps, in the garden, I stopped near some bushes and listened._**

**_"Oh my, Oh my..." the sound came from behind._**

**_*I turned around me to see that the bush was shacking randomly, so I picked a stick and poked it._**

**_"Oh my!" a white rabbit with pink eyes said as he jumped._**

**_"EH?" my eyes widened in a shock from what I saw._**

**_"I'm late, where is the hole?" the rabbit seemed restless but I was more restless than him, I wanted to run away but at the same time I felt curious about it._**

**_"Um, if you like I can help you..." I asked in a nervous tone._**

**_"no, no, no, it's not for human to meddle in it." the rabbit was confused a lot._**

**_"if you are talking about a rabbit hole, there is a one near the river bank," I remembered a hole that was near the big oak tree along the river bank, the place where I used to read books with my sister._**

**_"yes, yes, we can't be late anymore, take me there, please." the rabbit in a hurry opened the door and ran as a followed._**

**_"where are you going? do you know which way the river is?" I followed him as he ran._**

**_*after minutes of running we reached the river bank, those days there is a construction of a bridge since the old one collapsed from a storm._**

**_"where is the Oak tree?" the rabbit eyes moved around in speed as he searched for the tree._**

**_"there it is!" I pointed toward the grand tree that had a long shadow._**

**_"Oh my, oh my, that's it, I'm really grateful to you, Alice!" the rabbit jumped from happiness._**

**_"wait, I didn't tell you my name, how did you know it?" I followed him as he ran toward the tree._**

**_"I'm late, I'm late, Oh my white fur and whiskers." the rabbit looked at the hole and jumped._**

**_"wait, wait...Ah" by mistake my leg slipped into the hole and I fell, it was a bit illogical to me._**

**_"what is this place?" I remembered a vague memory of me as a child._**

**_"it's wonderland..." a sound was deep said._**

**_"oh my, oh my, look at the time." I opened my eyes to see the rabbit looking at a pocket watch, but the time on it made no sense, it was once 7 and then 2 and then it stopped on 9.30 roman._**

**_"now, please tell, how did you knew my name?" I asked in a gentle tone._**

**_"aren't you curious about how much you are going to continue falling?" the rabbit placed the watch in his pocket and said to me._**

**_"no, but are we going to be fine?" I was a bit worried if we continued to fall like this we may die._**

**_"this madness, I don't believe this!" another memory rushed into my head._**

**_"dear, we are all mad here...including you" "so you don't believe in your world" "we are about to land." the rabbit caught a flying suit and wore it._**

**_"who may you be?" this time it was my voice when I was a child._**

**_"I'm sora, Nice to meet you Alice." a boy sound said to me._**

**_-down the rabbit hole (again)-_**

* * *

**_thank you for reading my amateur work._**


	2. the pool of tears -not-

** so this chapter two, I hope you enjoys it.**

* * *

"Oh dear, am I going to die?" I screamed.

"I assume not, you will be final maybe some scratches only." the rabbit replied.

"here we are!" the rabbit pointed toward the light at the end of the hole.

"Oh my goodness!" the moment I saw we are getting closer to the light I felt very afraid that at the same time I felt happy I really wonder why?

-the moment we entered the light I closed my eyes and then *splash*

"water and it's salty!" a opened my eyes and searched for the rabbit who was not to be seen.

"A room?" a turned in the water to observe the weirdly designed room, there was a table on the roof or was I on the roof.

"You there you are standing on my face!" a sound said at the same moment the water disappeared.

"Oh my, I'm really sorry!" I stepped down from his face and apologized.

"Eh?" my body flew in the sky and reverted into the ground or the roof. (That really confusing).

"I wish I didn't cry that much!" another memory flowed into my head.

"this really messed up, I lost my friends and I almost can't remember anything but for this place name Wonderland." the with the spiky brown hair and the light blue eyes stood and wiped dust over his clothes, he seems around 17 I guess.

"Wonderland..." That words ringed many times in my head, but I didn't understand it, I knew the meaning but somehow I didn't think the meaning is the same.

"If I had a world of my own it would be all nonsense..." My voice as a child echoed once again in my head.

"Hey!" the boy who was gazing at me called making me return to earth.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a small smile.

"Well, to begging with I helped a nervous rabbit find his way toward a hole and then I fell into a deep hole down, down and then I met you." I summarized what happened in tallest 2 hours in 10 seconds.

"I was with my friends and then I suddenly fell down here!" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh my, I was very rude toward you, my name is Alice." I apologized again and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Alice, my name is Sora!" he grinned.

"Sora? The name that I heard inside my head." I whispered to myself.

"Well, I'm sorry but have we met before." I asked him.

"I really don't remember, sorry!" he replied.

"Never mind, now if you allow me I will going to find a rabbit." I said to him as I walked.

"you may need help, I will come as well, it's better than standing and looking around." he tagged with me.

"So Alice, what you used to do before you fell here?" he asked.

"well, I'm the daughter of a high class family but we are not a royal family only Noble, I have once sister who may be now enjoying herself in her party." replied.

"There is a door!" Sora pointed toward the door that stood far away.

-for you own information, the room was big as the royal palace back in London.

*after a few minutes of running.

"Damn it, it won't open!" Sora pulled and pushed the door knob but nothing.

"Can't a doorknob have a bit of rest!" a sound came from the door knob.

"Guh!" Sora flinched as we both looked at it in surprise.

"Alice? The brat of the mouse?" the doorknob looked quite surprised to see us, in matter of fact how everyone does knew my name.

"How do you know...?" And before I finished my sentence.

"This door is impassable"

"you mean impossible?"

"no, I mean impassable there is nothing impossible!" the doorknob sound echoed in my ears.

"nevertheless, this door is impassable." the doorknob yawned and closed his eyes.

"Wake up!" Sora screamed making the doorknob quail in shock.

"very rude, Oh hi!" the doorknob opened the door for the white rabbit that was passing near us.

"Wait a minute from where do I go back?" I said in a rush.

"I'm late, late, late, really late, hello and goodbye." the rabbit entered from the door and the doorknob closed back.

"Look my dear, you were brought back for a reason." the doorknob said.

"Then allow me to go search." I asked as I pulled the door.

"As always, a smart one but you are always eager...bad!" The doorknob went back to sleep.

"Um, Alice I don't think we can pass from here." Sora said.

"Eh? Why?" I turned to face him.

"Well, I was really in a hurry and it seems you didn't notice but the door is really small for us to pass from It." Sora measured using his hands.

"Oh my..." I face palmed hardly.

"Then how..." Again the sudden flashback caught me.

"on the table, there is two bottles one make you grow smaller and the other make you grow taller...but Which one I can't remember." the doorknob sound said.

"Sora, the table!" I said to Sora.

"What?" Sora was confused.

"Look at the table there are two drinks on it," I said to Sora who ran toward the table and picked the two drinks and came back.

"but which one?" he asked.

"I really don't know you try this and I will try this." I picked the pink bottle while he got the blue bottle.

*gulp* Sora drank every last drop of the liquid while I left a bit.

"Oh my, Sora are you getting bigger or am I getting smaller or is both?" I was about ten inches tall while Sora's head was about to break the roof.

"Sora here drink this!" Sora was leaning on the ground so I jumped on his hand and gave him the bottle.

*gulp* Sora begin to shrink till he became like me, well a bit taller.

"Um, do you mind getting your hands off my dress?" I asked Sora who was clinging to my dress.

"S-Sorry!" he apologized in hast.

*we went back to the doorknob who was sound asleep.

"Open up, I mean wake up!" Sora pulled the doorknob.

"Oh, you again!" the door unopened his eyes and looked at us.

"You seem smaller but not younger..." He said with a long yawn.

"Now can we enter?" I asked in a gentle tone.

"You may enter now, and Once again welcome to wonderland Alice!" the doorknob opened his door and smiled as he said.

-Pool of tears -Not-

* * *

**Well, thank you again for reading.**


	3. down the road of the cat

**and the third chapter is ready, I hope you enjoys it.**  
**feel free to leave a note.**

* * *

"and remember, begin at the beginning, and go on till you come to the end and then stop!" the doorknob opened the door and

behind it a beautiful garden was seen, a lot of flower in many color and many shapes and sizes, not to mention the aroma

they gave.

"so where are we going?" Sora asked me with a smile.

"Oh, I wish I knew, let's try to find the rabbit." I sighed before I replied.

*We walked in dead silence, Why? since we don't know each other and Sora don't have any memories to share with me or tell.

"Um...Do you have a boyfriend?" Sora face was deep red as he said.

"boy and a friend in meaning?" I was a bit confused by this word.

"No, like a person you share the same feeling with," Sora replied.

"well, I'm sharing the same feeling with you...Lost." I smiled a bit.

"that's not what I meant." Sora sighed and gave up it seems.

*while we are talking we reached a crossroad in the middle of it a tree with a lot of signs

"Go back."

"this left" but it was up.

"wrong direction."

"the tea party." the last one.

"and now what?" I looked at the signs trying to see if there are any patterns, but I couldn't they didn't make any sense.

"there is something on the tree!" Sora said.

"you noticed." a smile appeared and when I said a smile it was only a mouth flying in the sky.

"Get back!" Sora pulled me behind him and covered me using his hands.

"Don't be afraid, I'm only a cat." the grin said.

"well, I often see a cat without a grin but a grin without a cat, it's the most curious thing I ever saw," I said as I

covered with Sora back.

"you said not to be afraid, then tell us which way is right," Sora said.

"well, where do you want to go?" as the cat said his head appeared.

"I don't know," Sora replied and I was a bit shocked from his floating head.

"then it doesn't matter." the cat body appeared it was purple with blue electric lines.

"I beg you a pardon?" I said.

"If you don't know where to go, then just go and you will reach 'there'" the cat smiled and disappeared again.

"Oh my, I really wish something to make sense," I said in a nervous tone.

"the toward the tea party I guess." Sora walked and I continued to walk behind him.

*the path changed a bit this time it wasn't a garden but more like a moor, tall grass, large trees and giant flowers, but the Blue path was written there for us and as we walked a sudden thing grabbed my leg and pulled it.

"Eh?" I turned around to see it was the deep dark hole in the ground and the gloomy hand pulled my leg in it.

"Sora!" I screamed.

"Heartless!" Sora said as the hand pulled me harder.

"look here, I fell in the hole this morning and I'm not going to again, now Sora pull," I said to Sora who grabbed my hand and pulled hard.

"Oh my, ew!" the hand took my shoe and kept pulling my leg at that moment Sora held me from my wrist and pulled me closer to him, I felt my heart skip a beat.

"this thing is really getting on my nerve." Sora's eyebrow twitched for a bit and he pulled me even harder.

"I can hear his heartbeats and his breath." I was out of service despite the fact I was pulled down into an unknown hole I was charmed by Sora.

* and when I said that a light appeared and what it seems a big key appeared in the sky.

"a Keyblade!" Sora pulled me with him as he jumped and picked that key blade.

"Lady Luck, not a bad choice." Sora swung the key blade as a creature appeared from the hole, it looked like a shadow of a very sad clown everything about it was black only his eyes that were deep yellow.

*the monster didn't hesitate any moment and ran toward Sora who swung the key blade to attack him as well, it disappeared or what we thought.

"Sora under you!" I screamed as I saw the shadow lurking under Sora.

Sora jumped high in the sky and said "Trio judgement" and three light made key blades went and pierced the monster who disappeared.

"Oh my!" my head felt a bit heavy as I fell on the ground the only thing I saw was Sora running toward me.

* * *

**again, thank you for reading**  
**if you spot a grammar mistake please tell me.**


	4. a bit of truth

**Hello, It's chapter four hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"But I did nothing, this is injustice!" ah, one of those dreams again.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" a figure of a woman wearing a red dress screamed.

"WAIT!" another sound said, I turned around and I saw a boy who looked familiar to me.

"Alice, Alice..." Sora sound called me.

"Are you fine?" I opened my eyes to see that Sora was calling me with a worried expression all over his face.

"no, I'm only a bit tired from the running and the falling..." I tried to stand, but I felt a bit lightheaded again and almost fell but this time Sora's hands catched me.

"hey, you need to rest." he smiled at me and picked me in his arms.

"it's that feeling again!" I thought as my heart skipped a beat.

"Am I heavy?" I asked with a light blush.

"Not at all, do you eat well." Sora grinned at me at that same time my heart beats started to go faster.

"If you are forcing yourself to carry me then please put me down." I was a bit ashamed that I let him see me in such a manner.

"then jump!" he placed me on the ground and sat in front of me and asked me to jump on his back.

"I'm fine-" and at that moment.

"No, you are tired now jump you can some sleep on my back and I can walk faster." Sora insisted.

"well, then sorry for troubling you." I did yield, I don't know why, but my I felt at ease.

*I was on Sora back, thank god he didn't turn around or else he would have saw my blush, his back was large and warm that it made me a bit sleepy, so I rested my head on it.

"Alice are you okay there?" Sora asked.

"yes, and again sorry!" I excused.

"why are you apologizing?" he turned to me.

"well, I feel obliged to you, I only met you 3 hours ago, if it was someone else he would have left me." I beamed at him.

"I stayed with you but if..." and before he finish.

"No, I don't mind at all, all that mind to me is that you stayed with me." I grabbed on his shirt harder.

"So back at the topic, Do you have a boyfriend?" Sora asked the same question.

"Do you mean friends who are boys?" I replied with a hesitation.

"No, I mean a-a-a-a-a lover!" Sora said with a crimson face.

"a lover, no but I had someone who proposed to me before, but why do you ask?" I was a bit confused.

"not at all, I thought that someone charming as you will be someone girlfriend," Sora said as he sighed.

"No, I may not look like it, but my temper is really bad." I giggled.

"no, way!" Sora laughed.

"yes, indeed I get upset very fast and end up screaming or lecturing people for hours." and that's the reason always avoided me they don't want to be scolded by me.

"Sora I think I can stand up," I said to him.

"okay, but if are forcing yourself, tell me." Sora glared at me.

"not at all, I perfectly fine." I stood and walked, but it's true that I was tired, but I don't want him to feel that I'm a dead weight on him.

"here, I w-w-w-w-w-will hold your hand." Sora offered his hand to me and I accepted and again my heart skipped a beat.

"Sora do you mind if I ask you something?" I turned to him.

"W-what?" he replied.

"I'm having those weird skip beats in my heart am I okay." Sora looked at me and blushed hardly.

"Only skip beats?" he asked as he rubbed his nose.

"well, there is the blush that happen every now and then, and the fuzzy feeling in my stomach." I responded.

"just it?" Sora was facing was all covered in red and I was sure I'm able to see smoke coming out from his head.

"those happen only around one person." I placed my hand under my chin.

"who?" now his face is a bit pale.

"You!" I replied and looked at his face getting painted in deep red.

"What!" he screamed.

"Oh my, is it some kind of sickness?" I felt nervous.

"yeah, this sickness is sometimes good and sometimes bad." he laughed.

"and in my case is it bad or good?" I held his hand tight and looked directly into his eyes.

"it's...a butterfly?" Sora looked at the blue butterfly that sat on a giant mushroom.

and again the flashback stuck me.

"who are you?" a deep sound asked.

"I hardly know, sir. I've changed so many times since this morning, you see..."

"No, I don't 'C' explain yourself.

"I'm afraid I can't explain myself because I'm because I'm not myself, you know..."

and it ended but as always only vague pictures as if they were bleached for much time.

"hey, you there!" Sora ran and dragged me with him toward the butterfly that was smoking a hookah?

"who me?" the butterfly said with a mocking tone.

"who else would it be?" Sora replied.

"you said hey you, you didn't say hey you little butterfly on the red mushroom." the butterfly blowed smoke on Sora face.

"you are very ill-mannered," I said as I glared at him.

"and why?" the butterfly asked.

"for no reason, you lack manners the first thing if someone calls you have to respond in a calm manner not a mocking tone, secondly, it's very rude to blow smoke on someone do you know how much disgusting that is?" I ended up giving a butterfly a lecture about manners.

"and who are you?" the butterfly asked.

"Alice and who might you be?" I replied.

"so you finally know who you are." the butterfly laughed.

"Isn't it a bit odd for someone to not know who he is?" I said.

"It must a bit of a pain to walk like this, since you are yourself, here is a hint 'a side makes you grow and the other side make you shrink.' the butterfly blowed smoke again.

"what is it?" Sora asked.

"It's a bit inconvenient to walk around this spacious place when you are 3 inches long," I added.

"THE MUSHROOM!" the butterfly screamed and flew away but left the hookah on the mushroom.

-A bit of truth-

* * *

**Sorry but I think this chapter is not the best maybe I will edit it.**


	5. Drops near the right path

**chapter five with the help of my new friend kyuki774 who help me with scenes.**  
**hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"the most unusual route, how about this left that is up," Sora said.

"Then shall we go!" I walked with Sora.

"a moment Alice, do you believe in this world?" the Cheshire cat head appeared in front of me and stopped.

"Why not? It not all in my head." I replied.

"you have grown up Alice." the Cheshire cat disappeared again.

"Alice what's wrong?" Sora called.

"Nothing at all!" I ran toward him.

"this road path color is red unlike the other one." the path was red colored with domino patterns.

"maybe it's because we are on the correct path." I smiled.

"I'm getting really tired, we a place to stay." Sora looked around.

"there is a house there, shall we go and see." I pointed toward a house that was in the middle of the trees.

"that's a palace, or a tiny one." The house seemed small from away but as we kept moving forward it got larger.

"maybe it normal sized but because we are very small we see it big." Sora stopped and looked at the house.

"No, it can't be our mind work to create the perfect measure even if we are small or big," I remembered reading a theory about this.

"ah, let's go!" Sora ran toward the small palace and stood in front of its magnificent door.

*knock* *knock* and we waited.

"ENTER!" a very horrible voice yelled.

"sorry for intruding, is anyone in the house?" I asked.

"walk here, I can't see you from there." the same sound said.

we walked into a room that was a kitchen or what seemed like it, on a chair a woman with a petite face and a very unappealing face sat with a baby in her lap, behind

her a man was cooking, but he was covered in pepper.

"Um..we would like to ask if you could let us stay for tonight only," I asked with a smile to surprised with a frying pan flying toward me, but I lowered my head.

"you Pig!" I thought I was meant for me but when I looked at the woman she seemed to be talking to her own child.

"a place? ah, a one night stand, you can use the second room on the second floor," the woman dodged the knives that were sent by her own cook.

"hold up, why are we normal sized here?" Sora made me look around to see that we are truly standing in our normal height.

"I really don't know!" I checked my body and everything seemed normal in a very odd way.

*we went upstairs to see there was a very long corridor full of rooms.

"second room." I walked toward the second room and opened it.

*a very normal room with a small window but what wasn't normally the scenery outside, when we entered the house it was the sunset but when I looked out of the window the

The scene was morning.

"there is only one bed?" wait eh, one bed so I'm to sleep near Sora.

"Y-y-y-yeah, it seems so." Sora blushed furiously.

* well, he is a trustworthy man he wouldn't do a thing to me, right? Wait No, I can't sleep with him. I will sleep on the floor.

"I will sleep on the floor you can have the bed." for a moment I thought Sora read my mind.

"but there is nothing on the ground for you to sleep on it, you will end up sick," I replied I can't let someone who stood near me to go and sleep on the ground.

"B-b-but then we will have to sleep on the same bed." Sora gasped.

"wait a minute, there is a corridor full of rooms out there, you go to another one," I asked Sora.

*Sora opened the door slowly.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" a horrible scream went into the room and made Sora close the door in a hurry.

"It seems that she is watching us," Sora replied with a chuckled voice.

"T-Then we shall sleep on the same bed." I will never get married because of this, I know I'm not a normal girl but there isn't a girl who don't get stressed in those situations.

*Sora faced the left side and I faced the right side, I was fully covered in red.

"B-B-By the way, Alice I remembered a bit do you want to hear?" he seemed as self-conscious as me.

"gladly," I said so, but I couldn't turn around.

"I lived on a place called destiny island, I had some friends on it but I don't remember them, one day we were attacked by some creature named heartless and to save everyone the key blade choose me...or something." Sora laughed.

"that seems like a scene from a book." I laughed as well.

"Hey, don't laugh," Sora said in anger "and you, do you have any special memory or even a dream?" he added.

"well, to be honest, I keep seeing those weird blurry images on my head and somehow they look like the people and creature we met here." I didn't tell him about the memory of seeing him.

"have I gone mad?" I asked Sora.

"I'm afraid so, but let me tell you something all the best people are," Sora said with his usual grin.

*the dialogue didn't end we kept talking and laughing till we fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm still an amateur if you find any problem, please tell me**


	6. the will

**This chapter was written in a hurry using a phone.**

* * *

* at some point, I fell asleep.

"Alice are you asleep?" Sora whispered.

"No, I'm practicing to die..." by mistake I gave him a wry answer.

"Good, since it's morning." Sora jumped out of the bed.

"Huh? that can't be true, I fell asleep a minute ago." I replied.

"that what you think, you were asleep for hours." Sora smiled.

"did you get some sleep?" I asked as I stood from my bed.

"Yeah, well most of the time I was watching you a sleep." the only thing I heard was yes.

"at any rate, let's go!" Sora opened the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the woman scream almost knocked me down.

"it's been like that for the whole night." Sora yawned.

"how I didn't hear it?" I asked.

*Sora just blushed and walked away and I followed and it was true the sun rose.

"WHO ARE YOU?" the woman literally dragged her child on the ground.

"um, we asked you if we could stay here yesterday," I said with my smile.

"Oh, the one stand couples..." the woman dodged the frying pan and said.

"Um..." I hesitated a bit.

"Dear, your dress is a bit dirty and dull." the woman looked at my dress.

"well, I fell in a hole yesterday," I replied.

"come, I will give a one." the woman threw the baby away lucky for him he fell on a pillow.

* I followed the woman into a room that was full of dress in many shapes and colors.

"are you perhaps a queen?" I was so astonished that I asked.

"no, but I'm a duchess." the duchess smiled and ran toward the dress.

"too large, too small, you have nothing to fill it with it." the more she continued the more I feel that I was stabbed.

"you are really pale, maybe something white." in a matter of seconds she ran to the end of the room and opened a locker.

"white and red, white and green, white and white, white and uhh is this even a color..." she showed the dress down.

"um...all I have to do is wash it," I suggested.

"wash it? but the frills will be ruined the form will be lost," the duchess kept searching the unlimited number of dress she

had.

"yes white and blue!" she picked a dress that looked like my old one but this one had a bit detail and floral decoration

on.

"now, remove this peasant dress!" she walked out of the room and closed the door.

*I changed to the new dress that seemed to fits me perfectly in an odd way.

"Sorry to leave you waiting." I walked with my new blue dress toward Sora and the duchess who was jumping off her baby behind her the cook was sending dishes toward her, but she avoided them.

"Di I look good in this dress?" I asked.

"Well, from the place I came from girls don't wear the dress around, but I think it looks perfect," Sora said as he rubbed his nose.

"they don't wear the dress, don't tell me they are walking naked?" my face turned red as I thought that Sora used to see girls walking around naked.

"No, the hell is wrong with you?" Sora slightly patted me on the head.

"can I ask you something?" I turned to the duchess who was still jumping on the baby.

"what...is...it?" she said.

"Do you have a husband?" as I said that she jumped down from the baby and sat.

"My dear, life is chances if you don't play you don't win and I didn't win, but someone else did." the duchess for the first time I met her she spoke normally.

"how unlucky for him to leave someone like you." I thought that the duchess is really a good person despite her look why? well, she allowed us to stay in her house and she gave me a dress.

"you better leave, if you want your story to be unlike me, you better go." the duchess stood and picked the baby up and walked with the cook in the kitchen.

"My story?" I felt a bit awkward, but we did as we were told, we left.

*outside walking of the red path again.

"it's been a day, a wonder if my family is worried?" I crossed my hands and walked.

"Is Dinah eating her food?" I remembered that my pet cat don't eat unless I feed him.

"your pet is more precious to you than your family?" Sora asked.

"no, but my family can eat alone, wash or read a book alone, but my cat can't." I pushed Sora away.

"So it's a cat? I relly see it." Sora smiled.

"see what?" I felt curious about it.

"you and a cat sitting under a tree, reading a book, or sitting in a field of flowers playing..." Sora was imagining vividly that I almost saw the scene.

"W-Well if we go out from here, you are invited to have fun with us." I smiled.

"but if we did so, I will have to go to my world." Sora smiled bitterly.

"oh, that's true I'm sorry for being selfish." it's true, Sora will have to go back to his own world to his own friends and his own life, for a second there I thought that Sora will stay with me...but how stupid.

"don't feel sad, we will meet again!" Sora grinned again.

"now, now, what are you saying we are still have not found the rabbit." the only thing that I have is this time and nothing but it.

"dear miracles don't happen suddenly, they happen when someone's action make the faith change it course..." My mother used to say that to me a lot when I was a child but does really miracle happen that way?!

"Sora!" someone from far away called.

"Kairi!" Sora called back to the girl with the short red hair and the blue eyes who was dressed in a yellow large short and a red shirt.

"is it your friend?" I asked Sora who was looking at the girl in the way I never saw before like she is going to disappear in she left.

-The will-

* * *

**thank's a lot**


End file.
